


Punishment Is Reward for the Devoted

by LdyBastet



Series: Shinjuku Demon [3]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dildos, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Punishment, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki's client is late, giving him time to think up ways to punish them... (Third in the Shinjuku Demon series, where Ruki secretly works at a BDSM club.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Is Reward for the Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Master and Apprentice" and "In the Clutch Of the Demon", but can be read on its own. Written for the chastity device/orgasm control square on my seasonofkink card. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, Screw, or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki had been working at Demons, the BDSM club in Shinjuku, a bit more than usual the last couple of weeks. It took the edge off all the stress and decision-making that had been part of his life for quite some time. It wasn't more than one or two nights a week, and even that was difficult to fit in, but he'd found that he could deal with problems and frustration a lot better when he knew that in just two days, he could be whipping some stranger's arse black and blue and be paid for it. He sometimes wondered if that was also how Kai was dealing with the tension of being the band leader...

He made his way through Shinjuku, careful to not be recognised without drawing attention to himself. It was a rather chilly evening, so he pulled the beanie down to his eyebrows and ducked his chin inside the turned-up collar of his jacket as he walked the last few blocks to the club. No one looked at him, everyone focused on getting home or to whatever place of drinking they were headed as quickly as possible. It suited him fine. 

Once there, Ruki quickly changed to his usual gear of leather trousers, tight PVC tank top, boots, and leather hood that covered his hair and half his face. He checked himself in the mirror, and was reassured that it was next to impossible to recognise him in this outfit. His secret identity was safe – like he'd been a super hero. A super hero of BDSM. Captain Flogger! Ruki giggled, then shook his head at himself. Clearly, he needed to let off some steam. 

The club wasn't too busy yet, and the owner saw him immediately as he got out. He waved Ruki over to him and grinned. 

"Since I knew you were coming in, I took the liberty of letting someone book an appointment in advance."

Ruki nodded. That was fine with him. "When?"

"At nine. I think you will be enjoying that one." The owner looked so pleased with himself that Ruki couldn't help but get curious.

"Okay, who is it? Do I know him?"

"Oh yes. It's your very special regular client. The young blond man."

Byou. It had actually only been twice, but he'd been so happy with what Ruki had done to him, that he'd given him his phone number. And now he'd requested Ruki again, or Master T as he was known at the club. This definitely made the evening better. Ruki was already looking forward to it. But before then, he had almost two hours to wait...

The waiting wasn't entirely alone, though. A man came in shortly afterwards – your average over-worked salaryman, but he didn't look too bad, and he just wanted a little humiliation and some flogging, and at Ruki's orders, he happily came over his own hand. 

Nine o'clock arrived, and Ruki let the bartender know which room he was in, so he could pass the information on to Byou. Ruki looked around the room a bit while he waited, inspecting some of the equipment, like the riding crops and the nipple clamps, and thinking about what he could use on Byou this evening. 

If he would show up. 

Ruki was getting a little annoyed when ten minutes had passed, and there was still no Byou kneeling in front of him. But then the door opened and revealed a flushed Byou, breathing hard as if he'd been running. 

"I am so sorry," Byou began and immediately started shedding layers of clothes. "Work... I had a meeting and it ran late... I came as quickly as I could." 

Ruki didn't reply, just crossed his arms and watched him. He looked different now, his hair was no longer long and shockingly blond, but shorter and a light brown. It suited him, Ruki thought. When Byou was naked, he knelt on the floor right next to his clothes. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, inclined his head and spread his knees a little more. His back was straight and his hands held behind his back. It was a very attractive picture, Ruki thought, and he couldn't really be annoyed with Byou. After all, he knew how PSC's meetings could drag on. But, it was a good excuse, wasn't it? Byou had been late... and Ruki had had time to think of ways to punish him.

He opened a drawer and quickly got what he wanted – a nylon stocking and a clear plastic cock cage. Without saying anything, Ruki squatted down in front of Byou, slid Byou's still flaccid cock and his balls through a plastic ring, then put the stocking over his cock, and threaded the stocking through the cage. In one swift move then, Ruki pushed the chastity device up along the stocking, gliding easily onto Byou's cock, pulled the stocking off through the hole in the front of the plastic, and locked the cage in place with the ring. It was all done in a matter of seconds, and before Byou had any time to do more than draw a sharp breath, his cock was locked into a very tight contraption, one that would clearly not allow him to get hard.

Byou glanced up at Ruki, who just smirked. "You made me wait, so now I'm making you wait."

Byou gave a quick nod and looked down again. Ruki got to his feet and disposed of the stocking. It had done its job. He was glad for the trick, because it made it so much easier when he was wearing gloves. It also made sure that no one's tender parts got hurt in the process. And Ruki enjoyed the shocked look on his clients' faces. 

"Do you want the same safeword as before?" Ruki asked, keeping the protocol of the club.

Byou nodded again. "Yes, Master."

"Any particular requests for the evening?" Ruki could always work in anything that Byou wanted into his punishment. But Byou shook his head. He had nothing in particular he wanted Ruki to do to him. He seemed to be happy to just submit to him and let him do whatever he wanted. A rare treat, as most clients had something they wanted, and some had a whole list of detailed fetishes and desires, to the point where it was almost a full script. Ruki didn't like those clients; Ruki did this for fun, and a script took all the fun out of it for him.

"Come here." Ruki went over to a wall where a large wooden X was secured at a slight angle against the wall. Byou followed, and Ruki pushed him against the X so he was leaning back onto it. When Ruki chained Byou's wrists to the top, Byou was eagerly lifting his arms to help him, and spread his legs so Ruki could fasten them to the wood at the bottom. 

Ruki moved his leather-clad fingers over Byou's cheek, and smiled as Byou shivered. Anticipation? Arousal? He cupped Byou's balls in his other hand, giving his caged cock a bounce with his thumb too, and Byou's breath hitched. Ruki knew he was going to enjoy this. 

Now that Byou was completely helpless, Ruki took his time to look through the next drawer, running his hand over the toys in it, just to make Byou a little nervous. He settled on a pair of nipple clamps, and brought them back to Byou, letting the cold metal chain between the clamps glide over his stomach. Byou hissed quietly and bit his lower lip when the first clamp dug into his nipple. When the second one went on, there was a small moan. Ruki tugged lightly at the chain, and Byou twitched and gasped.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, Master."

"You like it." It wasn't a question. Ruki had seen at both their previous meetings that Byou did enjoy a bit of pain. 

"Yes, Master." Byou groaned a little, and Ruki looked at his cock. The cage was definitely looking full, the skin of Byou's hardening cock pressed against its sides. That was probably quite uncomfortable, Ruki thought, starting to get turned on. Byou was so completely in his power now – his body, his pleasure, even his arousal - that Ruki could almost forget that this was a client... 

Ruki pulled at the chain again, harder this time, then let it go and picked up a riding crop. He tapped it lightly on Byou's chest, moving it around, occasionally to his nipples... And Byou made the sweetest sounds, a mix of pain and pleasure evident in his voice. He'd gone flaccid again, but it didn't take long before his cock tried getting hard once more, much to Byou's obvious discomfort. Ruki moved the riding crop to Byou's thighs, warming them up with the light taps as well, then increased the force just enough to leave light rosy marks.

Byou whimpered and pulled at the chains the held him to the cross, and Ruki got close to him, close enough to press his crotch against Byou's trapped cock. "You enjoy this, don't you?" He saw Byou hesitating. "The truth, slave!"

Byou swallowed hard. "Yes, Master," he whispered then.

"But this is supposed to be a punishment." Ruki stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest and gave Byou an evaluating look. "I think I'll have to be tougher on you."

"Oh god... Yes, Master!"

Ruki stepped forward again and tugged on Byou's balls, making the chained man whimper. He knew it must be agonising for Byou to be so horny and yet unable to get a true erection. It was inevitable that his body would try, only to meet with the resistance of the unyielding chastity device. Again and again and again, as Ruki kept enticing him with more sensations. He caressed Byou's body with one hand while twisting and pulling at the nipple clamps with the other, and Byou was getting more and more vocal. He moaned and sighed, his body twitched and quivered, sometimes arching towards Ruki's touches, sometimes squirming away. It was beautiful, and Ruki just had to lean forward to lick one of Byou's nipples, just to see what the reaction would be. 

"Oh! Please, Master! Use me!" Byou pulled at the chains again, trying to get as close as possible to Ruki. 

Delicious. Ruki growled quietly as he pulled away, and he had to adjust himself as he went to the other side of the room. His leather trousers were definitely too tight now. Damn Byou for being such a perfect little slave! 

He chose a small dildo and quickly pulled a condom over it and lubed it up, then went back to Byou and just put it between his spread legs and slowly pushed it inside him. Byou's moan went straight to Ruki's cock, and he wondered briefly what Byou would sound like if Ruki did fuck him himself. He thrust the dildo into Byou with one hand and pulled at the nipple clamps with the other, and a string of moans and pleas for more and harder left Byou. The expression on Byou's face was one of intense focus, his eyebrows knotted and his lips parted as he breathed hard. 

When Ruki withdrew the dildo, Byou whined a little, clearly wanting it back inside him. It was amazing to see him so far gone, so eager to please and enjoying anything that Ruki did to him. Ruki grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, the fingers of the other hand tapping the cock cage. "You're such a slut, wanting your hole filled, enjoying being punished," he hissed into Byou's face, and Byou just nodded and licked his lips. 

"Yes, Master."

"You want more, don't you?"

"Please, Master!"

With that consent given, Ruki unchained Byou from the cross and led him over to a padded bench. Before he bent Byou over it and fastened the leather cuffs to the legs of the bench, he removed the nipple clamps, making Byou wince. Byou wiggled his arse a bit while Ruki got the riding crop he'd used earlier and a larger dildo, and Ruki smacked it when he returned. "So eager..."

"Yes, Master," Byou whispered.

Ruki put the dildo aside for now, and started tapping the crop over Byou's buttocks and the back of his thighs, lightly at first, then a little harder. Now and again, Ruki reached down between Byou's legs to just feel the weight of his trapped cock, and every time, Byou whimpered. "You really wish you'd been on time now, don't you?" Ruki asked. "Then your cock would have been free and I could have stroked it..."

Byou groaned and shifted under Ruki's gaze. "Yes, Master... I'll be on time next time!"

"Good boy." Ruki grabbed the prepared dildo and pressed it against Byou's entrance. "Do you want it?"

"Oh god, yes! Please, Master!" Byou leaned back against it, and Ruki watched as it started to slide into him. Ruki pushed the dildo deeper into Byou, enjoying the moan this drew from him. He started fucking Byou with it, slow and deep, and Byou's moans got louder. But then Ruki pulled it out again and used the riding crop again, letting it dance over Byou's arse. These moans were different, but there was no doubt that Byou did enjoy it. 

Ruki kept switching, fucking Byou with the dildo and marking his arse, and Byou swiftly descended into incoherence. As he pushed the dildo deeply into Byou, Ruki rubbed his own cock with the hand that held the crop. He was so hard, and he knew that poor Byou's cock must be aching, trapped in that tiny plastic container. The thought only fuelled Ruki's arousal, making his cock throb. 

Putting the crop aside, Ruki moved around to stand in front of Byou and grabbed his hair again. He lifted Byou's head up and so he faced Ruki's crotch. "Making you suffer turns me on," Ruki growled, and he knew Byou could see the bulge in the leather trousers. 

"Thank you, Master," Byou whispered. "Please... let me suck you. Please!" He strained to get closer, sticking his tongue out and managed to get a lick in before Ruki pulled back a fraction. There was a frustrated groan from Byou. "Please, Master!"

Ruki had one weakness, and that was a pretty, obedient slave begging, and here was Byou, the perfect example of such. The desperation in Byou's voice and the promise of the pleasure that he knew Byou's mouth could bring him was too much of a temptation to Ruki. So, he opened his trousers, pulled out his leaking cock and thrust it into Byou's waiting, open mouth. 

The wet heat felt amazing, with just the right amount of suction and Byou's tongue that teased him in all the right places. Ruki fucked his mouth for a little while, hand buried in Byou's hair, and for that time, he allowed himself to just enjoy fully. For a precious moment, Ruki closed his eyes and just focused on his own pleasure, the fire inside him that kept growing with every thrust and every lick. He knew Byou liked sucking him, so he felt no qualms in using him like this... after all, their first session, Byou had insisted, after they were done, to make Ruki come as well. 

"Such a good boy," Ruki whispered, his voice hoarse with lust. "You love cock, don't you? You suck like your life depended on it... Take it... Take it all..." He leaned forward over Byou and pushed the dildo into his arse again, fucking him with it. In a way, Ruki felt like he was fucking Byou in both holes, his cock gliding into Byou's mouth at the same time as he thrust the dildo into him. The sounds Byou made grew louder, the noisy slurps and the distinct, wet sounds of lube on skin an obscene backdrop that filled the silence between their breaths and moans.

The tension coiled up tighter in Ruki's groin, his balls tightened, and he knew he was past the point of return. "Do you want it in your mouth?" he asked quickly, a small part of his brain still aware that Byou wasn't actually his, but a paying customer. 

Byou gave a tiny nod and a loud moan, and Ruki pushed the dildo deep into Byou and held it there while he emptied himself into Byou's mouth, shivers of intense pleasure shooting through him and making him see stars behind his eyelids. When he was done, Ruki took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to compose himself again. He'd come harder than he'd expected, and he fully blamed Byou for that. Ruki let Byou lick him clean, then moved to stand behind him. He pulled out the dildo and for a moment, Byou's hole was open, daring him to fuck it... 

"Slut," Ruki growled, and Byou just whined, too aroused to be able to string words together. 

Ruki unlocked the cock cage and pulled it off Byou, fondling his cock when it was free. Byou gasped and squirmed as Ruki massaged it in his hand, none too gently, and it quickly grew rock hard. Every move drew another gasp or moan, of pain or pleasure, from Byou, and Ruki started to stroke him, hard and fast. 

It didn't take very long before Byou tensed up, the muscles in his back and thighs quivering under the onslaught of his climax. Pulse after pulse of come spattered the floor between Byou's feet, and then he relaxed, slumping over the bench like a wet rag. 

Ruki let Byou catch his breath a bit, then loosened the buckles on the leather cuffs to free him. Steadying him with an arm around his waist, Ruki led Byou over to the cool-down corner, and helped him sit down on the cushions. He pulled a blanket around Byou and then sat down next to him and held him close, letting him rest his head against Ruki's shoulder. 

"Do you feel okay?" Ruki asked after a few minutes.

Byou shook his head slightly, making Ruki worry for a second. "No. I feel amazing."

Ruki smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of Byou's eyes. "Good." Ruki had to admit that he felt fucking amazing too; ready to take on another week of meetings and decisions and photo shoots...


End file.
